


Curious cat

by ModounBubble



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Gore, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModounBubble/pseuds/ModounBubble
Summary: Demons fear Doomguy not only for his might but also his dick. A marauder is tempted to test this myth himself.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Curious cat

**Author's Note:**

> Setting in an alternate dimension in which Id didn’t remove that marauder in Sentinel Prime, and Doomguy puts pp into everything  
> Fic contains some weak gore.

“Slayer.”

This man was smaller than he remembered.

His footsteps slowed down once he spotted the marauder. When the marauder greeted him, the large hands stopped reaching for his firearms; instead, they clenched into fists. Perhaps it’s because he’s standing there with arms crossed, and the Slayer refused to fight him without proper weapons? Given the impression of how the Slayer always treated demons, it was a surprise that a shotgun wasn’t immediately aimed at his direction. However, if he didn’t make his point straight right away, a bullet would likely greet his face sooner than he anticipated.

“I am not here to guard the priest. However, these rumors of yours are intriguing. Your strength causes tremendous fear to our army, and your penis…..” He had to pause for a moment. In spite of becoming a demon, his sense of shame was good as old. There was no way for him to make such a statement while remaining eye contact with the Doomslayer, and it’s not helping that the Slayer’s body language did not change a bit even after he verbalized something so inappropriate. The Slayer’s deadly gaze locked with his, which made his heart accelerate a little, and a strange sense of warmth was traversing below his abdomen...He was losing the battle before it started. “...it corrupts the will of Hell populations. Those who were lucky to make it back alive tasted it, and were addicted to it, and there were those who watched from distances won’t stop their silly daydreams of encountering the same opportunity.”

But unlike those pests and their lowly desires, he’s only there to test the rumor of Doomslayer’s might. Yes, even the tube of lubricant in his back pocket was for testing purposes after he’d eventually prevail. He’s here to prove that the Slayer was anything but a legend. After all, the Slayer had always been a mere mortal, and a human could only have so much potential. It’s easy to conceive that the burly figure in front of him was seasoned in combat, but being so superior in sexual manners, too? The image of the Doomslayer helping to rub off a demon while fucking was utterly ridiculous, the likelyhood of him breaking a demon’s jaw and throat with merciless pounding is certainly higher. The marauder thought so himself, his pants began to feel a little tight. “If I shall triumph in a duel, I will test just how mighty your sex is. However, if you defeat me, you shall do whatever you want with me.”

Yes, he meant nothing but leaving the Slayer to his own device, he’s certainly not holding a vague hope for something else -- not ever. The Slayer might really be something if the guardian angel of Sentinel Prime lusted after his presence, but he would prove him wrong. He would prove everyone wrong by mounting that head over his axe, and throwing that genital of his into the deep pits of hell. But if the latter scenario ever occurred, it’s more likely that the Slayer would finish him off as fast as possible so he could be on his way. Will it be his strapped blade? A shot from one of his guns? A deadly punch? Or crushing his skull under that boot? Why was he fantasizing? Seeing that the Doomslayer already had heavy cannon ready in his arms, the marauder shook the thought away and readied his argent axe.

Had he agreed with the rules he set? The Slayer was awfully quiet this whole time. Guess there’s only one way to find out. Right as the marauder threw the argent blade out of his axe, he immediately felt a hard blast in between his brows.

As expected, a great start.  
\----  
He seemed to understand why some demons said “powerful” doesn’t even begin to describe the Slayer.

Right after his skull took the bullet, he charged twice and aimed his axe for the Slayer’s blind spot. He only remembered an explosion of energy cells staggered his body, the next thing he knew was the ground exploding, rockets flying his way, followed by more and more explosions, smoke and sparks constantly assaulting his vision like the ammunition did to his body. After he eventually recovered on his ground and took out his shield, the Slayer’s shotgun was aiming at the floor. For a split second he wondered whether the Slayer was out of his mind or he had something more under his sleeves, but he quickly put it behind and readied for another axe charge-

The ammo exploded behind his feet, the marauder found his legs suddenly gave up as he was sent flying to the Slayer from the aftershock. Now he finally saw something that’s not an explosion before his eyes —— the Slayer’s massive fist welcomed his face, along with every block of metal on the knuckles.

Laying on the floor with his mask dented, the marauder struggled to stand, only to find out his left tricep was stripped away from his bones, as well as his right forearm. Quickly accessing his situation again, he now had one horn blown off, his argent reactor was missing along with a piece of chest skin, his waist, thigh, inner calves…if not the gift of argent from Khan Maykr herself, he would have died within seconds from this kind of injury, or faint from the excruciation. He could still warp back to Hell and heal himself, but the Slayer was taking his time walking towards his direction, his strapped blade unleashed. Did he think that the Slayer was smaller when he first met him? Just what tactic he used to annihilate him in such a short time? Alas, he didn’t even get a chance to touch him. _My honor, Slayer._ The marauder mouthed to the Doomslayer, mucus and blood welling inside his throat. He’s going to be finished off, now.

“My scan indicates that there’s a viable lubricant in the back of his pocket. I will mark it for you.”  
_Was that the Slayer talking?_ Something can be faintly heard from his helmet.  
Abruptly the Slayer picked up both of his legs, caught him off guard. _What is he doing?_

A foot was placed underneath his breech, and with a flip, his rear was presented ever so formally in front of the Doomslayer himself. He’s already lost, why could he not grant a quick, swift death? Heat started to crawl onto the marauder’s face. The Slayer was way too close, and that codpiece was right above his rear end.

“Must you do this to every demon you encounter?”  
Another faint voice. Perhaps an AI of sorts. That’s right, he never remembered the Slayer talking.  
“I will open the codpiece for you now.”

The marauder’s pupil shrank at the hulking brute. How was it possible for him to squeeze that whole beast behind that pathetic little metal? It’s way too big and heavy for a mortal, way too ridiculous for a man of that height. It’s like the shotgun he’s using, but thicker. The strapped blade sliced open his trousers, exposed the marauder’s bare buttocks, as well as that hole in between. His face got even hotter when the Slayer let his genital fall in between his cheek with a small tap, made him feel how heavy and real it was. Sweet Khan, out of everything that happened, the size of the Slayer’s penis and this posture was not something he anticipated. Was he…...really going to fuck him in such humiliating position? The marauder’s brain briefly touched the image of the Slayer penetrating his body, and his blood worked their way to his crotch. Khan Maykr’s gift was both a blessing and a curse in this situation; in spite of looking like an ugly doll and the loss of some basic motor function, he felt little to no pain from these supposedly life-threatening injuries. But not feeling pain meant he’s unable to distract himself from this lowly desire. He should’ve been the one who bent the Slayer over and tested his dick with his ass, forcing the Slayer to work hard for him. Thought the marauder, not realizing how hard he gulped when the Slayer poured the lubricant over his large meat. A drop of clear liquid slowly descended from the tip with that sticky string, tapped on the surface beneath his nasal bone and dripped into his teeth. Then the marauder’s head went completely blank. No thoughts, no frustration or concern, all he saw with his dimmed eyes was the Doomslayer’s massive meat coated with lube, and another drop fell from its tip and seeped into his teeth.

Lifting his penis a little, the Slayer jammed the opening of the lube into the demon’s hole, thoroughly ignoring how the one underneath him quivered, and with a hard squeeze, he emptied the tube into the demon’s body. Discarding the plastic, the Slayer shoved his left thumb into the opening, swirled around the sphincter to check its wetness. After going two rounds, he put both thumbs in and stretched —— technically he didn’t really need this step, no matter whether this demon had never taken anything into its trench or had sat on everything prick in Hell, like those Archviles, he would put himself in it. Though by doing this, it let him acknowledge what’s going to engulf his dick, and it’s kind of interesting to see how different species of demons react to this action.

Sweat oozed out of the marauder’s forehead when the Slayer nudged the tip in with his thumb. It wasn’t the pain, he’s flexible enough to take that tip in, yet his heart accelerated so quick that his head began to feel dizzy. Oh. Oh.

As soon as the tip is in, the Slayer grasped on his cheeks with bruising strength, the marauder witnessed the Slayer slammed the whole length inside. Without giving him time to process the searing burn, the Slayer began his thrusting with a frantic pace, strong enough to make the marauder see a shallow shape prodding his stomach. By the strength of his grip and hip slam, he’s planning to rip the enemy apart from the bottom, tear the insides into shreds! The marauder huffed, unable to stop the subtle groans escaping from his lipless mouth. The man fucking him intended to give him anything but pleasure, but why he was somehow even harder now? Desperately looking for a distraction, he tried to concentrate on the pain by looking at those nasty gore of his body, yet his nerves worked against him, all he felt was how his ass eagerly gripped on the shaft when the Doomslayer pulled away, and how his guts were filled anew when he pounded in. Averting his eyes worsened the matter, because his senses focus on the watery sound of the Slayer’s dick fucking his wet hole, and the way it echoes inside the hall was so obscene that he felt more pleasure creeping up his spine.

“Ah...hah...ahh”

No demons in Hell possessed lips, he never had the option to hold back moans in the first place. No, this can’t be! Was he really going to keep taking pleasure from this man’s brainless pounding? He stared at the part where the Slayer rammed into his body, his ass still sucked around the shaft with each pull, as if he really wanted it!

Well, maybe a little, but not like this!

His dick was leaking precum without touch. The Slayer’s hands moved up to his thigh to bend him back further, he’s now fucking deep to the base, so deep that the marauder could feel his warm balls slappin his sweaty, bloody skin. The pleasure reached such a high point that he threw his head back a little, tongue tip now hanging out of his teeth, his nails digging into the floor. “Hah… hah…Ah...Slayer…” he didn’t even know it’s possible for him to moan like this, almost like he’s sobbing. The sound of their intercourse, his moans, the way he’s bent over, and the Slayer’s thick dick grinding his insides was too much, the pleasure built inside his abdomen was near its bursting point. His body jerked uncontrollably, and with a hard wail, he cummed for the first time without touching, his semen were now all over his neck and face.

Doomslayer’s breath only hitched a little when the muscle around his dick clamped harder. The demon’s bony cheeks were all flushed from the rough sex, now he’s huffing harder for more air. The marauders were once his brothers, they look more human compared to every other demon there; however, since they chose to embrace hell fire and become the Khan’s bitches, they deserved to be punished like one. He paused the thrusts, released his hands from the demon’s thighs to flex his fingers a little, and under the demon’s horrified gaze he put his grips back to where they were, moving even more relentless this time.

 _Is he not finished? Does he not have the champion to face later?_ Watching his legs being pushed aside one more time, the marauder couldn’t comprehend what’s going to happen. This man just pounded him for five? Ten? Minutes non-stop, now he's continuing? He squirmed under the Slayer’s assault, but there’s nowhere for him to escape. He already cummed once, if he kept on like this there would be no pleasure, it’s only going to break him!

But this was not up to him. Never. It took less than thirty seconds for his half limp member to erect again, his body quickly coiled all the pleasure inside his abdomen, his mind numbed from the Slayer’s dick grinding on his prostate over and over. This time there was little attempt of resistance, his eyes were rolling up as his jaw dropped open, the tongue now hanging outside of his mouth as he moaned uselessly. More, more, please!

No honor, no humiliation, the marauder wanted nothing but more pleasure to fill him. It didn’t matter who the Slayer was now, his precum was leaking again, and some little white sparkles were floating before his eyes. He unconsciously spread his legs further to welcome the Slayer’s heavy thrusts to fill his hungry hole, and ah, if he could, he’d have worked his hips for more, too! The desire for more pleasure washed him over, the marauder moved his right hand to his dick and-

He had to blink again to see what was in front of his eyes. The black hole of the shotgun was pointing directly into his face, which suddenly made the marauder snap out of his euphoric paradise. Not even ceasing his movements, the Doomslayer slapped his hand with the pointy clamp beneath the shotgun, and that was enough for the marauder to recognize the signal. Once he put his hand back to where it was, the Slayer withdrew the shotgun and got back to business. As soon as his guard was down, the pleasure surged all the way back, flooding his body and mind. _Cumming again?_ The precum he dripped welled in the crook of his neck, the last thing he saw before throwing his head back entirely was a little white flowed out of his dick, followed by a gloved thumb pressing down on the opening. “Slayer…!” 

Groaning with frustration, he attempted to glare at the man in between his legs, but his eyes could barely stay focused on the figure. What is happening to him, why do they keep rolling back to his skull? His hands scratched and slapped on the floor, his orgasm needed to burst but the Slayer, the cruel abuser, his tormentor stomped one foot over his wounded forearm in order to keep him in place. The pressure was definitely enough to crush his bone at any second, but the pain wasn’t high enough for him to snap, and he couldn’t help it. He’s so close, too close. Moving his hips again, he desperately wished that the Slayer may slip his thumb off and allow him to cum. _Just why is he doing this? Does he really want him to beg?_

As if that wasn’t enough, the Doomslayer replaced his thumb with index. Still blocking the marauder from climaxing, he rubbed the sensitive glan with that bumpy texture on his glove, humming a playful rhythm as the marauder’s moan jumped an octave, tears immediately streamed down his face. He’s really trying to mumble something in between the intense moans, but besides the gargled which vaguely sounds like “Slayer”, no one could identify the language of this poor soul. Ah, and he thought a marauder would’ve been more behaving than those hell knights or barons. The demon below sobbed and spasmed, though he’s holding the dominant position here, it’s getting hard to pin this one stably.  
Whatever. Lucky for the demon he’s close.

White poured down the slit of opening when the Slayer released his hand, in less than a second the marauder could feel the rush of torrent, cum spurted into his face and eye sockets, his howl echoed in the hallway as everything faded away in his sight.

Whimpering from the unimaginable afterglow of pleasure, with his shaky breaths he gathered the last bit of strength and sanity upon hearing the low grunt of the Slayer, “Slayer, wa-”

“Unf.”

And he could feel the eruption inside him. The Doomslayer took a step back, pulling his dick out with a pop, he gushed even more cum on his torso, joining the semen of the marauder’s. Blood, gore, sweat and sex, this demon now had it all.

“Glorious. We should move ahead.”

A trickle of white could still be seen at the marauder’s entrance. Before the Slayer walked away from the nearly unconscious body, he abruptly stepped his boot on his abdomen and _pressed_ , the semen was then ejected from the demon’s hole across the hall. Hah. 

Deag Grav’s legs trembled when the Doomslayer slow walked himself into the arena. “Brutally murdered one of your past brothers, hmm? The whole Sentinel Prime could hear the sorrow scream back from that hall. Nevertheless, if you dare to spill a true sentinel’s blood on this battle ground, you will lose all sovereignty here!”

Readied the super shotgun in his hands, the Doomslayer stretched the joints in his neck as the great gate opened before him. Time for more demon cleansing.


End file.
